


Gather More Data

by conversekitten



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, And she doesn't care, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Female Domination, First Times, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Spanking Kink, Swearing, This is a Human Au, Vaginal Fingering, age gap, and it's before they were all corrupted, but mortimer is like a lot older than riley, don't worry they're two adults so no need to start sending hate and flames, it gets pretty graphic, roleplaying, that just needed to be said, there may be a second part but im not sure yet, virgins, what have I created?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conversekitten/pseuds/conversekitten
Summary: After being turned human, the puppet crew have a lot to learn about being human especially Riley. After browsing through some books and finding one with explicit content Riley begins to ponder on an experiment.
Relationships: Mortimer Handee/Riley Ruckus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. The Simple Facts of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me after watching the horror game playthrough at least ten times then spending an hour staring at a blank word document. This is a human au and it's before everyone became corrupted and the events of the game happened. Tell me if you all want me to continue this. :)

Riley hummed as she flipped through the recent books she had acquired from the cast of the show. Ever since she and the other puppets had become human beings, thanks to a spell that their creator Owen had done in an attempt to make them more “life like”, Riley had been going through books on anatomy like Rosco would go through his dog treats. Sure she had always been fascinated with the human body but had never thought she would get an opportunity like this! Riley smiled as she finished the chapter on the human heart and then she noticed a book that seemed to be a little out of place among the others. The scientist picked the book up and saw the cover had a human man and a human woman laying in bed with each other and they were kissing, without their clothes on. 

“The Joys of Sex” was the title of the book and Riley raised an eyebrow before she opened the book, her curiosity growing. She then squeaked in surprise at seeing the anatomy of a naked man and closed the book with a snap. She had heard stories of what human men had in their nether regions and living most of your life as a sentient puppet with no downstairs organs to speak of really made you naive to such things. Now of course Riley knew about her own human anatomy since Owen had asked his wife Rubella to explain it to her, since he was highly uncomfortable talking about the subject for some reason. Rubella had sat Riley down and they’d had a long discussion about what a woman’s anatomy was called, how it worked, and very briefly Rubella had told Riley that sometimes a woman’s vagina was used for sexual intercourse. Riley hadn’t pushed the subject any further than that since it had been close to shooting a new scene for the show so there had been a lot of questions unanswered. 

Riley looked down at the book and after taking a deep breath she opened the book and began reading. She read about how sexual intercourse is an action between two consenting adults whether they be male and female, female and female, or male and male. Riley gulped as she turned a few pages and came upon what is called an orgasm. She read how an orgasm is the peak of sexual excitement and it is a powerful feeling of pleasure and sensation and in many cases relieves tension of the body. The book explained that there were several ways to achieve an orgasm whether it be through clitoral or prostate stimulation or penile-vaginal intercourse. 

Riley raised an eyebrow at this. “Is that what Rubella was talking about?” she said to herself as she moved on to a man’s anatomy and how it worked in intercourse. Apparently there were nerves in the penis that when stimulated can cause great pleasure and the book listed four stages of a man’s orgasm, Arousal, Plateau, Orgasm, Resolution and Refraction. 

Riley blushed when she read that when the man perceives someone that promotes sexual interest, this sends a signal to the brain that then sends a signal down the spinal cord to the genitals to create what is called an erection. Blood fills the erection to keep it firm and upright and the muscles throughout the body become tense. For female to male intercourse the man inserts his now erect penis into the woman’s vagina after stimulating her and then begins to thrust the appendage in and out of her body. The nerves in the woman’s vagina become stimulated and start to release a pleasurable sensation throughout her lower regions and her vagina becomes lubricated with a liquid known as transudate. This is to help the man better slide in and out of her body and when both bodies have been stimulated enough an orgasm is achieved. Sometimes through stimulating the head or shaft of the man’s penis he will have an orgasm and most of the time it’s done by the consenting party with their mouth. 

Riley gulped after reading all of that and she noticed that her breathing had become heavy and her seat seemed a bit warm. The red headed woman remembered what she read about arousal and her mind went to the men in the studio. Now that she was human there were several men who looked attractive to her who didn’t before but one man in particular came to her mind that made her bite her lip and squirm in the chair.

Mortimer Handee. 

Sure they had been close when they were puppets but seeing as they had no way to feel attraction towards each other there was never any romance. But now that they are human Riley found herself somewhat craving to be close to the man. Some might say he isn’t much to look at and as a puppet he had been frightening but Riley felt differently. Since the change Mortimer had been warm towards her and praised her for the hard work she put into the show and the lessons she taught. He had still kept his tall and proud stature along with his grey hair, mustache, monocle, and carefully pressed suit. His hat sat upon his head proudly and his accent was still as charming as ever. Riley smiled to herself and started to drift off into a state of bliss as she remembered how when Moritmer would pronounce certain words his accent would become thick and roll off his tongue like water off of a duck’s back. He would go on passionate monologues or speeches with a grandiose display of excitement using his hands to enunciate his words. 

Then Riley’s mind went back to the fact that Mortimer is now a human man. She gulps when she begins to wonder if he feels the same arousal as she does whenever she looks at him. If he gets a warm sensation in his nether regions and his pants become tight. If he gets an erection like the book says and Riley squirms in the chair wondering if the british man’s erection would be big or small. She wondered how it would feel inside of her vagina or her mouth and what he would taste like if they kissed. Riley always pictured that Mortimer would taste like earl grey tea, cream, and pipe tobacco and that he smelled like that expensive cologne and aftershave Rubella had given him for the Christmas special episode. Just thinking about the heavy and warm scent of the cologne made Riley bite her lip and shudder a feeling of wetness growing in between her thighs. 

Riley suddenly slammed the book shut and pushed a few strands of red hair out of her face that was slowly turning from pink to cherry red. She needed to know what all of this felt like and the only thing to do was to get information not in a book but from a different source. 

She needed to conduct an experiment to collect more data. 

Riley stood from the chair and went out of her lab before peeking around the corner and spotting Mortimer talking with one of the cast members. 

“Mortimer! Can I have a moment of your time please?” Riley called to the man who turned to her and nodded before saying a goodbye to the cast member. Mortimer turned and walked to Riley’s lab and she stepped aside to allow him entrance into the room. Then she looked around to make sure nobody was coming and closed the door. 


	2. The Experiment Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley gets more than she bargained for when the experiment begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that this is where the smut starts!

“Pray tell Riley what has you so worked up that you could not let me finish my conversation?” Mortimer asked as he looked over the books that were on the table with his back to the red haired woman. Riley gulped and let her eyes travel over the man’s body taking in the fitted trousers he was wearing that hugged his legs and posterior a bit snugly. 

“I just...wanted to ask for your help with a little experiment is all!” Riley said trying to sound like her usual self as she picked up a tape recorder and placed a blank tape into the compartment before setting it on one of the tables. 

Mortimer nods with his back still turned to her. “Of course my dear. What type of experiment is it this time? Mixing random concoctions to create a new and fascinating color scheme like last time?” he said a bit teasingly. Riley rolled her eyes knowing that he was referring to the small explosion that had happened in the lab that one time which resulted in everything being covered in purple goo. 

“No nothing like that. For this experiment I am studying the effects of….human interactions in a closed and unsupervised environment.” Riley said flipping through the book to the page that talked about seducing your possible partner. 

Mortimer raised an eyebrow. “Really? And you entrusted me to help you conduct this experiment similar to that of a hamster running through a maze for it’s reward?” he said waving a hand around to emphasize his example. Riley rolled her tri colored eyes and skimmed the part where a woman can usually seduce a man using naked parts of her body such as her breasts or vagina. Putting the book down Riley took a deep breath and closed the curtains on the lab windows then turned to Mortimer. 

“It’s a mouse that runs through the maze not a hamster but…...no I’m doing a different type of experiment and was hoping you could be an essential part of it.” Riley said as she took off her lab coat and gloves, then unfastened her tie, and unbuttoned the buttons of her shirt before letting the fabric fall off of her shoulders to reveal her bare chest. 

Mortimer sighed and polished his monocle before turning to face Riley. “Riley as much as I do enjoy our time together I must insist upon-” the man is cut off when he sees Riley letting her shirt fall off of her torso and onto the floor, her c-cup sized breasts now visible. He stares at her for a moment and Riley stares back before she finds her voice again. 

“I’m studying the process of sexual intercourse between humans, specifically between men and women. Seeing as you’re the only one who is willing to help me with my experiments since Nick always messed something up and Daisy isn't interested, I thought that this could be a crucial and very…….informative experience.” Riley said as she continued to undress, undoing her pants and pushing them to her ankles before pulling her plain cotton underwear to her knees. Mortimer felt his heart leap into his throat at the sight of Riley’s downstairs business and upon seeing how wet she had grown the british man forced himself to interject to preserve some manner of decency. 

“Riley…..as much as I’d love to help you in your quest for….. _ (gulps). _ .....knowledge of the human customs of intimacy, I must insist that you allow me to pass by and go back to my tasks at hand.” Mortimer said pulling on his collar to try and relieve some built up heat under his clothes. 

Riley frowns and panics slightly. She wanted to conduct the experiment but so far it was failing and she’s never been one to back down from a challenge. Throwing caution to the wind Riley stepped out of her pants and underwear so she was completely nude then took her hair down out of the holder she had put it up in. Her red locks fell over her shoulders and Riley shook her hair out so it came to rest in waves of red down her back and to her waist. Then she walked over to him slowly like the book had instructed and came closer to the man’s face that was slowly turning redder with each passing second. 

“Aren’t you curious as well Mortimer? Curious as to how it feels to run your fingers through someone’s hair, to feel their bare skin against yours, to kiss them?” Riley said leaning closer and taking off Mortimer’s hat and placing it on the counter behind him. Then she grabbed his tie and pulled him down pressing their lips together in a deep kiss. 

Mortimer felt a rocket go off in his belly and his heart swell as their lips connected, a pleasant warmth spreading throughout his body. His heart suddenly took over his mind and he wrapped his arms around Riley mashing their bodies together making the shorter woman squeak in surprise. Mortimer moaned against her lips and Riley inwardly giggled as his mustache tickled her skin. 

The british man pulled back panting slightly. “Open your mouth more.” he commanded, taking control and Riley quickly obeyed. 

Mortimer kissed her again and slid his tongue into her mouth and she moaned this time as the slippery appendages rubbed against each other creating a sort of wet suction noise. Riley shivered as she realized her theory about what Mortimer would taste like when they kissed was right! She could taste the tea, cream, sugar and a faint ting of pipe tobacco offset by a dash of mint. 

It was intoxicating. 

Mortimer pants through his nostrils as he runs his hands up and down Riley’s bare back threading his fingers through her soft curly hair and resisting the urge to tug on it gently. Riley’s taste was more faint but being a connoisseur of the expensive wines that Rubella brought out only for the holidays, Mortimer was skilled in picking up on subtle tastes. Riley’s tongue tasted like a combination of cherry cough drops, mint, cola, and oddly enough, chocolate. The flavors mixed together made an odd aphrodisiac that made Mortimer shed his suit jacket and unfasten his tie before throwing it to the side. He cupped Riley’s face in his hands and gently stroked her face as their kiss turned from gentle prodding to heated and sloppy. Riley gasped and stopped as she felt something poking her abdomen and she realized that the british man had an erection. 

“Wait stop! I have to do something first.” Riley said gently pushing Mortimer away then going to the tape recorder and pressing the button to turn it on and record. 

“This is human Riley Ruckus conducting my first experiment of human male and female sexual intercourse and Mortimer Handee will be assisting me today in my pursuit of knowledge.” Riley said to the tape recorder and it was advanced enough for it to pick up on every little sound that happened in the room so she didn’t need to talk loud. Riley turned back to Mortimer and walked over to him inwardly thinking how attractive he looked all disheveled and red faced. 

Riley paused and cleared her throat looking nervous. “The book I read instructed that both parties should be stimulated properly to achieve a um…...level of arousal in order to properly have intercourse.” she said and Mortimer cleared his throat mumbling something about that making sense. Riley took a deep breath and then reached forward and unfastened Mortimer’s belt and unzipped his trousers before pulling both garments to his knees causing him to go very red in the face as his erection sprang out to lay against his stomach. 

Riley gasped. ‘It’s so big…..much bigger than the ones in the book….” she thought to herself before wrapping her hand around the organ and giving a gentle lick to it. Mortimer gasped and shuddered, shoving his knuckles into his mouth to bite down on them so he wouldn’t make too much noise and call attention to them. 

Riley hummed at the salty taste then took a deep breath and spoke. “I’m conducting the first part of the….experiment and stimulating Mortimer’s erection orally to increase the chance of an orgasm.” she said letting the tape recorder document her “findings”. Riley then leaned in and began to lick the thick cock at a steady pace keeping the hilt of it in her hand and rubbing it the way the book had instructed. Mortimer growled in pleasure and it was muffled as he covered his mouth with his hand and the other hand reached down to entangle its fingers in Riley’s hair. Said woman moaned and a wet slurping sound filled the room as her mouth became wetter from the sheer heat coming off of their bodies. 

“Subject is responding well….veeery well to stimulation and is growing increasingly hard and upright in my hands. Time for….phase two.” Riley said and before Mortimer could ask what that was Riley took the head and a few inches more of the cock into her mouth. Mortimer’s eyes went wide and he arched his back in pleasure accidently tugging on Riley’s hair but the action just made her hips shake and her vagina throb as it became swollen and slippery with lubricating juices. Riley gagged a bit as the cock in her mouth throbbed and she ever so slowly took it deeper into her mouth until the tip gently touched the back of her throat and her nose was buried in the man’s crotch. Riley moaned as she took in the scent of heavy cologne and fresh linen before copying what the woman did in the book and pulling her head back then going forward, taking the cock back into her mouth and slightly down her throat with a wet slurping sound. After doing this a couple more times Riley set a steady pace where she bobbed her head and took the cock in and out of her mouth, the action getting easier with each minute and the taste making her more aroused and intrigued. 

Mortimer leaned back against the counter and gripped the edge of it as his body shook from his nerves screaming in pleasure. He hadn’t told Riley this but he had been doing research about human intimacy as well and had even tried a few things from a book similar to the one Riley had read. Giving himself a hand job had been a clumsy first experience but Mortimer knew all too well what an orgasm was and how it was achieved which was why he was a bit nervous. It had only taken him three minutes to have an orgasm and that had been a major punch to his ego but so far from what Mortimer could tell it had been well past five minutes, so perhaps he could hold out for much longer than before and-

That thought was crushed when Mortimer felt a rush of intense heat rush to his belly, strong enough for him to lose his composure. He quickly put both hands on the back of Riley’s head and gripped her hair tightly, holding her head in place and beginning to thrust fast and hard into her mouth. Riley gagged and moaned at the action getting on her hands and knees as her body moved forward and backwards at the sheer force of the man’s thrusting. Riley’s eyes rolled into the back of her head and Mortimer spoke. 

“Your mouth…. _ mmph _ …..is very hot and moist and your throat is… _.like velvet _ …. So much so that. I’m. Going. To. CUM!” Mortimer said his voice raising and giving a hard thrust at the end of the last four words before he came in Riley’s mouth. Her eyes widened as her mouth filled with his semen, her cheeks puffing out and following what the woman in the book did, Riley swallowed the hot liquid as best she could. 

Then Mortimer let go of her hair and Riley pulled back with a moan. Strands of saliva and cum connected her mouth to the flacid cock that broke as she wiped her mouth and panted. 

“The first phase….was….successful….” Riley pants her voice a bit choked due to her abused throat. Mortimer leans back on the counter panting and wiping sweat from his brow as he came down from the high of his orgasm. Then he noticed Riley on the floor and the mess all over her face. 

“Riley! I’m terribly sorry I...I don’t know what came over me!” the british man exclaimed as he helped her stand. 

Riley leaned against Mortimer and pants with a grin. “It’s alright….it would seem I gathered...a lot of DNA data…” she joked, her face flushed red. Before Mortimer could interject Riley pulled him forward and then she sat up on one of the tables before leaning close. 

“Now, it’s time for phase two part one. As the book says, a woman must be stimulated and prepared in order for intercourse to be easier.” Riley said, picking up the book and flipping to the bookmarked page. Mortimer nodded and took the book before reading what was written as Riley spoke towards the tape recorder. 

“Phase two part one will be an act of preparation where I will…….have my clitoris stimulated as well as my inner body stretched to allow a more comfortable experience.” Riley said, still blushing and finding it hard to say what was happening. Mortimer had read over the chapter quickly and absorbed all of the knowledge, thanks to his extensive hobby of reading. Then he closed the book and turned to Riley before gently pushing her onto her back on the table. The british man spread her thighs and bit his lip at seeing how slippery she was, the thought of what her pussy tasted like entering his mind. Mortimer got control of himself before he became erect again and rubbed Riley’s swollen clitoris with his thumb in a circular motion making her gasp and squirm a little. 

He chuckled and kept at it with one hand while the other reached up and squeezed her right breast. Riley made a noise of delight and Mortimer smiled mischievously. 

“Shouldn’t you be recording your findings out loud?” he purred, making Riley blush deeply. She gave him a trademark look but he rubbed her clitoris a little faster and firmer making her squeak. 

“The subject…. _ mmm _ ….is using his fingers to…. _.haaaaah _ …..stimulate my c-clitoris and breasts….the process is working w-well and…. _ ooooooh _ …..it’s making my toes curl and m-my vag-gina become very wet and sensitive…..I h-hope to achieve an orgasm v-very soon….” Riley said her voice hitching and body squirming on the table as sweat accumulated on her brow and on her neck. Mortimer then pinched one of her rose bud nipples and gently tugged on it before taking his thumb away from her clitoris. Riley was confused at first but then her eyes flew open and she let out a filthy moan as Mortimer flicked his tongue against her swollen clitoris. Riley’s legs shook as the bundle of nerves was stimulated by the wet tongue and following the instructions from the book, Mortimer moved his tongue in a clockwise motion then switched to a counter clockwise motion. 

Then he closed his mouth over the clit and started sucking on it and using his tongue at the same time. 

Riley’s moans grew in volume as she braced her fingers against the top of the table and she tried to continue to talk her voice full of desperate pleasure and ecstasy.

“Now the-  _ AH! _ \- subject is s-sucking on my clitoris to- _ OOOOH _ \- to increase the amount of p-pleasure and- _ AH! AH! _ \- m-make me….have….an o-orgasm. Th-the nerves in my v-vagina are very…. _ extremely _ ….s-sensitve now and….and…. _ oh my god Mortimer that feels amazing!!!! _ I c-can’t….I….” Riley was cut off when Mortimer pulled his mouth off of her clit then grinned before easily sliding his tongue deep into her sopping wet vagina. 

Riley saw white and her tongue hung out of her mouth as she wrapped her legs around Mortimer’s head and gripped his hair in her hands as he swirled his tongue around inside of her. 

“A-and now his tongue….is in my….inside of…. _ m-my pussy!!! _ I….I….I...it feels… _.AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! _ ” Riley tossed her head back and let loose a loud, filthy cry of pleasure as stars exploded behind her eyes and for a solid minute she came hard into the british man’s mouth and all over his face. Mortimer pulled back and was shocked to see Riley’s body convulse and her juices squirt out of her vagina and all over the table and floor. 

  
Then she collapsed onto the table with drool dripping out of her mouth and sweat on her flushed face. “Ph-phase t-two….p-part…..one…. _ complete _ .” she moaned closing her eyes in bliss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The grand finale will comes soon! >:3c   
> Leave positive and constructive feedback only please! <3


	3. The Grand Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have liftoff folks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the conclusion for the story but I wanted to put something to a vote. Who wants a bonus chapter with Mortimer and Riley, after being corrupted like in the game, having hard core and aggressive sex? Put your vote down in the comments and any ideas you may have for the bonus chapter. <3

After Riley calmed down and she was able to feel her legs again, she sat up on the table and Mortimer came forward hugging her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and could feel his heart beating fast and groaned at feeling him become erect again. 

“Riley….I have a confession to make.” Mortimer said in a quiet voice. 

Riley frowned but nodded. “What is it?” 

Mortimer sighed and gathering up some courage he pulled away slightly to look at Riley in her tri colored eyes. “I’ve been actually fantasizing about…...what it would be like to…..” 

Mortimer clears his throat awkwardly and Riley raises an eyebrow as the man continues. “ What it would be like to…..be inside of you…..several times.” he said, his face flushed red and feeling a bit embarrassed. 

Riley looked surprised and then she smiled and chuckled. “So you read that book too huh?” 

Mortimer nods, chuckling. “It was given to Nick nack first and after he skimmed through it he claimed that he wasn’t interested in anything like that and handed the book over to me. I dare say that the lad is going to be terribly confused for a while about being human.” 

Riley laughs. “That sounds about right for him.” 

Then she looks at Mortimer in his eyes and smiles gently. “But I’m glad that there’s someone who wants to understand this with me. And…...we’re on the final stage.” Riley said, her smile growing mischievous. 

Mortimer clears his throat and nods, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow as his cock gives a twitch of excitement. “Quite right. How should we go about it?” 

Riley picks up the book from where it had been placed and turns to a page that talked about sexual positions. “The book says that the easiest position is called ‘doggy style’ where the woman lays on her stomach and the man enters her from behind. I guess…….that’s a little easier than the others they mention.” she said looking a little nervous. 

Mortimer nods and Riley takes a deep breath before turning onto her stomach, bracing her feet on the floor, and bending over the table. “This is phase two part two, the final stage. For this part I will be…..engaging in penile-vaginal intercourse in the position known as the ‘doggy style’ where I’m bent over the table at my waist while…...Mortimer enters my vagina with his erection from behind me.” Riley said her face red as she laid her head down onto the table. 

Mortimer bit his lip as he looked down at Riley’s still wet opening. He reached his hand down to spread her folds open with his fingers making her gasp and writhe a bit. Encouraged by her reaction, Mortimer slid two of his fingers into her vagina and started scissoring them to stretch her walls. 

Riley pants and her toes curl at the feeling spreading through her lower body and finds her voice. “ R-right now…. _ oooh _ ….the subject has his f-fingers inside of my….. _ mmmm _ ….inside of my vagina and is p-prepping me for when the time is right….” she says her voice getting a bit whispery. 

Mortimer gulps and he pants through his nose as he thrusts the fingers in and out of Riley at a fast pace making her cry out and push her hips back to get them deeper. Mortimer listened to Riley, his sweet red haired beauty, make squeaks and moans of delight as her warm body tightened around his fingers. His mind wandered to the thought that if she felt this good around his fingers, how would she feel around his cock? 

That thought was his breaking point and he pulled his fingers out, strands of transudate sticking to the digits. Without waiting another moment Mortimer took his erect cock, braced a hand against Riley’s back to keep her in place and then he pushed his cock inside of her slippery vagina. 

Riley’s eyes went wide, gasping loudly as her insides stretched wide to accommodate the man’s thick girth. She whimpered a bit at being penetrated so suddenly and when he was inside of her all of the way Mortimer stopped and paused, giving the woman a chance to breathe. 

Riley pants and after a minute she is able to speak. “Subject’s….cock….is inside of my v-vagina and…..is very... _ veeeery deep _ …. His girth is wide and f-filling….and my vagina is very sensitive right now and….I’m ready for…..him to move….” the red head woman pants. Mortimer nods before gripping the woman’s hips with both hands and sliding out before sliding back in, groaning in pleasure at the feeling. He begins a steady pace keeping a firm grip on Riley and her moans continue to reach great volume no matter how hard she tries to keep them down. 

“Be quiet Riley! The others might hear.” Mortimer warned and Riley groaned loudly as she forgot her original intentions of recording “data” and started talking directly to the man. 

“I don’t care! If this is what it feels like to have sexual intercourse then I want you to do this to me every single day!! Fuck...give me more!” Riley moaned and Mortimer raised an eyebrow before looking at the book. He kept thrusting as he opened the book and looked over the other listed positions when he found two that intrigued him. 

“As you wish my dear.” Mortimer said before he pulled out of Riley. He then turned her onto her back, lifted her legs and placed them up resting on his shoulders, then raised her hips a little. Riley’s eyes were wide and wild with lust as Mortimer smirks down at her before sliding back inside of her warm and tight cavern. 

“ _ Mmmmm _ ...this position...is called…. _ oh god _ ….the G-whiz and it’s supposed to...feel very good….for both of us…” Mortimer pants as he furrows his brows in concentration and sweats as Riley’s vagina narrows around his cock making her even tighter. Riley moans and reaches out gripping the edge of the table tightly as her eyes roll back into her head, the feeling of her inner walls being stimulated to hell and back driving her insane. 

“F-faster….please g-go faster…” Riley pants her tongue sliding out of her mouth and over her chin. Mortimer nods as he quickens the pace making the woman squeal and with every thrust her body would be jolted up making her breasts sway. The british man groaned at the feeling of wet and slippery heat gripping his sensitive organ so tightly and he could feel his impending orgasm coming on. 

But he had to make this count so taking advice from the book again, Mortimer stopped, pulled out of Riley which made her whine then changed the position again. This time he got Riley off of the table and he sat back in a chair before pulling her over and turning her around. Then Mortimer pulled Riley back to sit on his lap and spread her legs wide open before sliding her back so his erection was pressed right up against her opening. Riley was panting heavily as she looked down and Mortimer reached down, taking his cock into his hand before guiding it back inside of Riley. The woman gasped and her eyes fluttered closed as she moaned, her lover's cock sliding deeper into her than before nudging right up against a spot that made her shudder violently in pleasure. 

“ _ Oh god right there _ ... _ that’s the spot _ ….the book...talked about….” Riley moaned as Mortimer gripped below her knees with his hands and started bouncing her on his cock. The room filled with a wet slapping sound of skin on skin contact alongside moans of delight and quiet whispered words of encouragement mainly from Mortimer to Riley.

“ _ You’re doing so good _ …. _ such a good girl _ …. _ keep going love _ ….almost there!!!” Mortimer whispered heatedly against Riley’s neck, placing kisses and small nips on her skin making her squeal as her body writhed. Her orgasm was approaching and in an act of desperation Riley gripped onto Mortimer tightly letting her head go back on his shoulder as her body tensed and surrendered to the thick cock quickly sliding in and out of her.

“There’s that….feeling….again...I-I-I-I’M COMING!!!” Riley shouted as her hips convulsed, her body releasing a flow of juices that squirted out of her still stuffed full vagina and dripped down onto Mortimer’s thighs. Said man moaned at the grip around his cock and he grit his teeth as he thrust harder a few more times, which made Riley shout in overstimulated ecstacy.

Then stars exploded behind Mortimer’s eyes as he came hard deep inside of Riley for a full minute, filling her up with hot thick cum to the point where a bulge developed in her abdomen. Then he sighed heavily and laid back in the chair panting as Riley sat back up and slowly got off of the british man’s lap. His cock slid out of the red head with a wet ‘squelch’ and she moaned with a smile before leaning against the table. The table edge pushed against her abdomen and Riley gasped quietly as the pressure caused a stream of cum to trickle down her thighs from her swollen and overstuffed vagina.

Upon hearing Mortimer mumble something about her being and feeling incredible Riley chuckled breathlessly. 

“Experiment….complete….” she pants before sliding off of the table and onto the cold floor with a pleasured groan. 


	4. The Stakes Are High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love comes in all sorts of flavors and Mortimer likes his red haired and spicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AFTER THREE MONTHS, am I right? lol But here it is, the final two chapters of this story and the possible start of a sequel that will lead into my Hello Puppets au! So rejoice for there is one more after this to come! And to let you all know these last two chapters will be set in the timeline of the game where they all have been corrupted. Also the puppets are all still human except for Scout, which will be crucial in another story.

Mortimer Handee sneered as the red haired scientist Riley Ruckus threw beakers at the walls and screamed about how Scout had made it past the second test. 

“That little brat is going to ruin EVERYTHING!!! She must be stopped, ripped off of the host’s hand, then shredded to bits in front of the other puppets, as an example of what happens when you don’t follow the rules!!!” Riley screeched as she stomped around the room. Rosco, despite being a horrifying hellhound like beast made of flesh and cloth, cowered in the corner as his owner let out growls and shrieks of anger. 

Mortimer rolls his eyes as he snaps his fingers and his host/servant pours him another cup of tea. The british man poured cream into the tea along with a sugar cube, then picked up a spoon before plunking the utensil into the teacup. He stirred the hot liquid within it while watching Riley spin in a circle of fury. 

“Riley…..Riley…..RILEY!!!” Mortimer said, calling the woman’s name quietly at first but then resorted to raising his voice. The red head turned and her hospital mask hid the deep scowl her lips were curled into but her eyes showed the fury she felt in her chest.

“WHAT. IS. IT?” Riley said through clenched teeth, every word being punctuated harshly with extreme force. 

Mortimer raised an eyebrow as he sipped the tea, his calm exterior mixed with the nonchalant way he consumed his beverage making Riley sputter and flail her arms in indignant rage. 

“WHAT IS IT?! What is SOOOOO IMPORTANT that you interrupted me while I am trying to wrack my incredible brain to think of a solution to our little scout problem?!” Riley said, gnashing her teeth behind the mask.

Mortimer sighs quietly. “It’s just that I wanted to let you know that Scout and the host have gotten caught up in the halls with the sock puppets. Which means it might take them quite a while to reach the next stage of their journey.” he says, raising the teacup to his lips. But before he could take a sip, the teacup was smacked out of his hands by Riley who then leaned in so she was mere inches from Mortimer’s face.

“How sweet of you to relay to me that information. There are cameras everywhere watching them SO I ALREADY KNEW THAT!!!!” she shouted and Mortimer sighs again as he leans down to pick up the teacup.

“It would be in your best interest to calm down Riley. Sit and have some tea with me, perhaps a pleasant chat about-” Mortimer had started to talk, but Riley cut him off by ripping a seat that had been bolted to the floor off its hinges and then throwing it at a shelf of puppet heads.

“I CANNOT SIT AND HAVE TEA WHILE THAT TRAITOR-” Riley was then given a taste of the same treatment that she had given Mortimer, as he cut her off by throwing the teapot at the wall and raising his voice to a thunderous crescendo. 

“THAT IS QUITE ENOUGH RILEY!!” Mortimer boomed in a deep growling voice, making Riley close her mouth and look down at her feet. The sudden change in her demeanor was quite surprising to some but it was nothing new to her or Mortimer. Ever since Rubella had left, Riley had been having bigger and nastier mood swings that turned into full blown tantrums. She would go on long monologues, screaming about how much she hates being in the studio and how this whole thing was Owen’s fault. Even though it had been Rubella who had left and brought this upon them all, including Owen who was currently locked in the basement, Riley still blamed everyone else instead of the woman who had made and then betrayed her. 

Riley sighs as she curls her hands into tight fists. “Okay, I’m not going to yell, BUT I am still angry about this whole thing. If they go past the final door to the Stage Room then it’s all over and we will never be able to transfer Scout to a human body. Then this little plan of world domination will be ruined all because of a stupid puppet that can’t follow orders!” the red haired woman snapped, her voice slowly rising to start yelling again. 

Mortimer smoothed the wrinkles from his suit before sitting back down and crossing one leg over the other. “So, what you’re saying is that you need a way to “blow off steam” per say?” Mortimer said, using finger quotes where necessary. 

Riley snarled, her lip curling up over her teeth under the mask. “YES, I guess so.” she said, each word being spoken like a stab to the heart.

Mortimer nodded solemnly. “Then perhaps once your anger has dissipated you will be able to focus and find a solution to this problem you have come across, correct?” the british man said, raising an eyebrow. 

Riley crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re trying my patience with your questions, MORTIMER.” she said, emphasizing her bubbling rage by changing her tone while saying the man’s name. 

Mortimer chuckles and as a small smile crawls across his face, the man stands to his feet, walks over to Riley, wraps both arms around her waist, then leans down so the tip of his nose touches her pointed one. 

“Well then, allow me to show you how being a bad girl can get you good things.” Mortimer said, his voice low and dark. Riley’s eyes widened, but she kept that angry look in her eyes as a way to keep the man from knowing that his words made her vagina throb. 

“Nothing you do or say will EVER make me acknowledge the supposed “power” you have over all.” Riley growled, the smug look disappearing just for a moment from Mortimer’s face.

But then it came back along with a mischievous glint in the british man’s eyes. 

“Then how about a wager? If I punish you for throwing a tantrum as well as being a bad girl and you (ahem) orgasm because you can’t take it, then you will admit that I am in charge and your master. But, if I end up not being able to take it and have an orgasm before you then I shall admit that you are the one in charge and I am under you. You know how I love to play games of chance, right my scarlet haired ice queen?” Mortimer said, his grin stretching across his face.

Riley looked down as she blushed at the nickname Moritmer had purred so close to her ear. There was nothing more that Riley would love than to put this bastard in his place and prove that SHE is the smartest one among these idiots, but therein lies the issue. It had been so long since she and Mortimer had engaged in sexual intercourse, so much so that just smelling the heavy cologne wafting off the british man made Riley nearly cream her panties right then and there. However, with all of the previous times they’d had sex Riley knew exactly what to say to trigger Mortimer to the point where he came without her even touching him. 

A sly smile crawls across Riley’s lips, hidden beneath her mask. “Alright, deal.~” she said, before grabbing Mortimer by his jacket lapel and dragging him out of the room towards the secret stage room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all tomorrow >;3c


	5. The Final Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bonus Chapter you all wanted and have waited for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long and treacherous is the tale of what these hands have created and this is the result!

Riley yanked Mortimer by his jacket into her office space, the very one where they’d engaged in their first sexual encounter. The red haired woman shut the door then locked it before pulling the curtains closed and turning to Mortimer. 

“Now, enlighten me with your plan on how you are going to-” Riley started to talk before Mortimer seized her by the wrist then yanked the hospital mask off of her face, revealing the scars across her lips and cheeks. Most of them were from Rosco getting out of control and catching Riley across the face with his claws but a few were from hosts trying to defend themselves. Mortimer stroked the scars on her face with his thumb and chuckles. 

“I'd rather show you, my naughty girl.” he purred before pulling a chair over and sitting down on it. Then he yanked Riley over his lap, put one leg over her legs to keep her from squirming then he pulled her lap coat up so it bunched up around her waist. 

“First a bit of punishment is in order for you, seeing as your fit of anger caused me to break my favorite teapot. Also just to let you know, the safe word is ‘cherry’.” Mortimer said, raising his hand up into the air. Before Riley could knash her teeth at the man and say both God and evolution fight over who’s fault it is for Mortimer’s smug stupidity, the british man brought his hand down. Riley jumped and gasped as his palm made contact with her rear, a loud smack echoing in the room. 

“Ow! Why you dirty- OUCH!” Riley shouted as Mortimer continued to bring his hand down onto her ass. He started a steady rhythm where he focused mainly on the woman’s rear and sit spot which made Riley try kicking her legs. When she failed to do that the woman resorted to hitting Mortimer’s leg with her fists. 

“How dare you treat me this way! I’m not a school girl in the principal’s office!” Riley shouted and she frowned as Mortimer stopped for a moment.

“Why thank you Riley for giving me a splendid idea!” the man said before pulling Riley to her feet then standing himself. He turned her around, bent her over the chair at her waist, then he took off his belt. Mortimer took a hold of Riley’s hands before putting them on either side of the seat of the chair, then he took the belt, looped it underneath the seat, then tied each end of the belt around her wrists in a knot. She gasped as she was now unable to move her arms then Mortimer pulled her pants and panties down to her ankles. The british man inhaled deeply at seeing Riley’s already slightly swollen sex and he had to dig his nails into the palm of his hand to keep his composure. Mortimer opened a desk drawer and looked through it before pulling out a ruler and smacking it against his palm making his captive jump. 

“Now, it’s time to teach a lesson my dear and I hope it ends up being a valuable one. One that will have you obey your….headmaster.” Mortimer said grinning like a cheshire cat at the last word. 

“You’ll never get me to surrender!” Riley spat, shifting from one foot to the other while trying to control her pounding heartbeat. 

Mortimer clicked his tongue against his cheek as he walked over behind Riley and slid his hand over her smooth skin. The mad scientist felt goosebumps rise on her skin at the contact and she bit her lip as the sound of the ruler cutting through the air filled her ears. The smack of the wood against her rear made Riley squeak loudly in surprise eliciting a laugh from Mortimer. 

“Such volume my dear! Do remember to keep your voice down lest we are discovered, like that time we “tested out” that gift I presented you with one Christmas. Remember?~” Mortimer said as he brought the ruler down again and again at a steady pace. Riley pants as her face turns pink from the man’s words, the memory coming back to her. 

In the before time there had been a Christmas celebration where Mortimer had given Riley a special gift that he said they could use together. She had opened it to peek inside and had turned red after seeing it was a vibrator, about the size of Mortimer’s erect penis. Riley had avoided questions about her gift and after throwing an angry but flustered look at her lover, she had pulled Mortimer aside then asked him how to use it. The british man had graciously given her a walkthrough of the process by bringing her to the coatroom, slipping his hand into her panties, and sliding the toy into her slightly wet vagina.

After it was settled inside of her, Mortimer had turned it on to a low setting at first then sat back and watched as Riley squirmed and mewled against the wall as the toy’s vibrations stimulated the sensitive inner walls of her sex. The british man had watched her hips sway side to side making the toy move around inside of her and the fact that she was still wearing her clothes made it all the more delicious. When he couldn’t take it anymore, Mortimer turned Riley around and yanked the skirt of the dress she was wearing up before bending her over. Then he moved the panties to the side, pulled the toy out of her then shoved his own cock inside of her wet pussy. Riley had held onto her ankles for dear life then they had closet sex two times that night. 

Riley was yanked from the memory by the ruler spanking her sit spot even harder than before and she cried out, before a moan followed. 

Her face warmed as Mortimer laughed. “Remember our little wager my dear.~ Whoever cums first will have to admit defeat.” he teased, as he continued to spank her. Riley scowls but then she gets an idea that makes her chuckle quietly. Mortimer never could compose himself when Riley spoke to him during sex, especially when she rhymed. 

“Then I plead that you resist or the creamy color of my rear will cease to exist.~” Riley said in a breathy tone, which made Mortimer stop. He cleared his throat and continued with the “punishment” before speaking to her. 

“I know what you’re trying to accomplish and sadly it won’t work my dear. You’ll have to try harder than that.” Mortimer quipped as he avoided eye contact with Riley’s nether regions. The red head panted as she racked her brain for a rhyme that would really get to him. 

“Oh how I love that you punish with an iron fist! Taste my sticky nectar at once, I insist!” Riley moaned, spreading her legs as wide as she could to show that she was indeed very wet. 

Mortimer stops once again and his eyes dart down to see Riley was actually dripping with transudate. The british man felt his trousers tighten uncomfortably and he bit his lip hard as he kept reminding himself to stay focused. Riley smirks as she knows that this next rhyme will bring things to a head. 

“If you are not quick to finish the game, then I’ll shove a toy in myself then scream someone else’s name!” Riley cried out, her voice taking on a desperate and lusty tone. 

That’s what did it. 

Angry by the thought of someone else trying to have Riley, Mortimer undid his belt and yanked his pants down before taking his cock into his hand. He was ready to burst and in the haze of anticipation, Mortimer missed Riley’s vagina completely and squeezed the tip of his cock into her rear. Riley gasped loudly at the feeling and her legs shook as she sputtered. 

“M-Mortimer I-” the red head was cut off when Mortimer shoved all eight inches of his cock deep into her ass, making Riley scream in surprise. Mortimer’s hands shook as he gripped Riley’s hips before he started to slowly pump his cock in and out of her body, as the mad scientist gasped and squealed at the feeling. 

“M-mortimer, that’s my ass!  **_OOH_ ** , I-  _ ah ah ah ah, _ I-  **_UUUUUUUNGH_ ** !!!” Riley groaned, her eyes squeezing shut as the man kept thrusting into her making the chair shake. 

Mortimer felt sweat beading on his forehead as his breath came out in shallow pants. “I..I-I can’t stop...it’s….it’s too much!!” he cried out, taking his fingers and shoving them in Riley’s soaking vagina. She squealed in shock at the action, her mouth forming an ‘O’ as high pitched moans and whimpers poured from her lips. The red head felt her lover's fingers move around inside her, caressing her walls and making a loud squelching sound that rivaled that of their combined moans. 

“ **_NNNGH_ ** ...d-damn you….y-you b-basta- _ ARD _ !” Riley growled. Her eyes became as big as saucers as that special spot was found, and Mortimer repeatedly smashed his fingertips against it as he slammed into her ass. The british man for his part was biting his lip so hard that a small bit of blood trickled down his chin, his mind high on the rush of pleasure and his red haired queen moaning insults. The time was coming where they both could not hold on to the ledge any longer and would soon lose their grip. 

But before that could happen, somewhere in the haze of her body trembling in indescribable pleasure Riley remembered the rules of the wager as well as the safe word.

“CHERRY!!!!!” Riley screeched right at the last minute and upon hearing the word Mortimer stopped. He pulled his fingers out of Riley’s pussy and his cock out of her ass before leaning back against a table. Mortimer panted as he removed his top hat, suit jacket, and tie before unbuttoning a few top buttons of his dress shirt. He turned around and leaned on the tabletop trying to catch his breath. 

“I…..that…..was clever….you British bastard…” Riley panted heavily as her ass ached a little and her loins were on fire. Then concentrating on her hands, Riley’s nails ripped through her rubber gloves and she cut the leather belt away from her wrists. The red head stood up and she groaned at the pain in her lower back before turning to look at the disheveled man in front of her. A smirk came across her lips and she stepped out of her pants before walking up behind Mortimer. She gripped a handful of his rear in her hand, her nails digging into the skin making him wince. 

“Looks like your little lesson failed,  **_headmaster_ ** . You look like you have a fever so it’s time to let the doctor give you a check up.~” Riley growled in Mortimer’s ear. She pushed him onto the table so he was bent over at the waist then pulled his tie off from around his neck. Riley used that to bind the man’s wrists together then she went over to her desk. She reached underneath it and pulled out a box that had been hidden in a secret compartment. Upon opening it, Riley’s smirk grew wider as she found and pulled out the very vibrator that Mortimer had gifted to her. Picking the box up, Riley walked back over to the bound man and set the box onto the table next to him. She set the toy aside then found a new pair of gloves before retracting her nails and pulling the fresh gloves on with a snap. 

“First, we’re going to check your prostate. See if there’s any problems going on before we get on with the check up.” Riley said, taking a bottle of lotion from the box and squirting a good amount on her palm. She rubbed it all over her hands, put one hand on Mortimer’s back to keep him in place, then Riley stuck at least two of her fingers up his ass. 

The british man gasped before growling in the back of his throat as the fingers penetrated the ring of muscles. “Ffffffuck….is this proper procedure….doctor?” he said through clenched teeth. 

Riley chuckles as she twisted her wrist to get the fingers deeper. “Something like that. Ooo you’re very tight, from how you’re clenching down on my fingers I can tell you’re very stressed.” she said before curling her fingers. Mortimer grunts and he lays his head down on the tabletop as his cock gives a twitch. Then his eyes go wide as Riley’s fingers push against his prostate and his whole body quivers at the feeling. 

Riley smirks. “There it is, the prostate. Let’s check it shall we?” she said before rubbing her two fingers against said spot in a circular motion, really massaging the area. 

Mortimer gulps as a whimper almost slips past his lips, the pleasurable feeling spreading through his body and straight to his cock which started leaking precum again. Riley switched between massaging the area to thrusting her fingers against it repeatedly which caused Mortimer to let a moan slip out. 

Riley’s smirk widens as she pulls her fingers out, which makes the british man whine at the loss. “Now, let’s take your temperature.” she said, picking up the vibrator. The red head coats it with lotion before sliding the toy into Mortimer’s loosened ass. He jumps at the feeling of being stretched and then gulps as Riley turns the toy on. The vibrations run through the tight muscles of Mortimer’s insides making him grunt and his legs start shaking. 

“T-try all y-you want...doctor...but it’s going t-to take more th-than that to- JESUS CHRIST!!” Mortimer shouted as Riley turned the toy up most of the way, the vibrations becoming intense. With his back arching the toy moved inside of Mortimer, which caused it to nudge right up against his prostate making his face turn redder and sweat bead on his brow. Riley smirks as she yanks the man upright then gets in front of him before hoisting herself up onto the tabletop. Riley then shoves Mortimer to his knees, then spreads her legs before grabbing his hair and shoving his face into her crotch. 

“Now we’re going to see if your taste buds are working properly.~” Riley purred with an evil grin on her face. 

With his wrists bound, an intensely vibrating toy up his ass, and Riley’s dagger like nails digging into his skull, Mortimer had no choice but to begin eating the mad scientist out. As he swiped his tongue all over her folds, the taste alone made him moan and his cock to start heavily leaking. Riley moans as she shoves the man’s face closer which pushes his tongue inside of her hot sex . 

“ _ Mmmm _ ...how does my pussy taste?  **_God_ ** , it makes me so hot to have your tongue deep inside of my warm, wet, and tingly pussy…..all writhing around inside of me….my  **_slippery heat_ ** that’s  **_so tight…..so velvety soft…._ ** OOOOOH!” Riley moans as she squirms around on the tabletop really putting on a show of stroking her belly and squeezing her breasts. Mortimer could see everything she was doing and he growled, knowing full well that Riley was baiting him with her words. Trying to make him cum before she did by describing her moist, hot vagina and playing off his desire to ram back inside of her. 

Well two can play at that game. 

Mortimer stuck his tongue as far as it could go inside of Riley’s pussy then, using some magic he had picked up, he made it even longer and thicker like that of a slithering tentacle. Riley gasped loudly and she looked down to see a tiny bulge in her abdomen from where the tentacle-like tongue was pushing against her inner walls. 

“You dick!” she growled before using her foot to push Mortimer off of her and onto the floor of the office. He landed on his back with a grunt then Riley acted fast, getting off of the tabletop then turning around and literally sitting on the man’s face. She pushed her wet pussy right over his mouth then pulled a small pack of alcohol rubs from her lab coat pocket. She used one to clean Mortimer’s cock off, before licking her lips and taking the whole thing into her mouth with a slurp. The british man moaned in shock as Riley began to quickly bob her head up and down, deepthroating all eight inches like a champ and Mortimer growled. 

After wiggling his wrists free of the tie, the british man grabbed Riley’s hips then lifted them up before shoving his tongue inside of her again, making it grow even larger and longer this time. He closed his mouth over her vagina and began to move the tongue around inside of her letting it slither over every single inch of her cervix. Riley moaned and she whimpered loudly as her legs trembled but kept on sucking the man’s cock. She took the remote for the vibrator and turned it up past the max, which made Mortimer let out a muffled cry of pleasure as his prostate was mercilessly stimulated. 

He smacked his palm against her ass hard, leaving behind an angry red handprint. In return Riley pulled back and rubbed her tongue in between the folds of skin at the tip of Mortimer’s cock. For that, Mortimer stuck two of his fingers inside of Riley’s ass before he began to violently thrust them in and out of her body. 

“Oooooh...y-you’re n-never go-O-ing t-to GET ME...t-to say it!!!” Riley moaned desperately, as her brows turned up and her eyes became lidded, giving her a look of pure tortured ecstasy. She gave his balls a few well placed smacks, then began to fondle them with one hand while she deepthroated his cock again. While he gave her an even more intense tongue lashing, Mortimer shoved two more fingers inside of Riley’s ass and while thrusting them he began to rapidly spank her with his other hand. The red head’s face was now scarlet and her skin slick with sweat as she bobbed her head quicker, the tip of the man’s cock slamming against the back of her throat. 

Their determination to outdo each other was in full swing and both of their bodies were on fire with pleasure. The warm and tight pressure in Mortimer’s stomach kept quickly building and Riley felt her legs trembling violently, the delicious sensations pushing them both closer and closer to the edge. 

The build up was reaching a crescendo and the Plateau stage of the four stages of an orgasm was right at the very top of the hill, dangling just out of reach of the two lovers. 

Then, together, they both reached the top then fell off of the edge. 

Mortimer’s back arched and his toes curled at the same time that Riley’s hips spasmed and her eyes rolled back into her head. They both let out a muffled scream of raw, animalistic pleasure and they both came at the same time. Riley felt Mortimer shoot his cum down her throat and straight into her stomach, while the british man felt Riley spray her juices all over his face and into his mouth. The taste of each other’s cum was indescribably delicious and their nerves sang with praises of thanks at the stimulation they had experienced from all orifices. 

Then the haze cleared and the game came to an end. 

Riley let Mortimer’s flaccid penis slide out of her mouth with strands of saliva and cum sticking to the organ and then breaking off. She slowly rolled off of the british man and onto the floor which was freezing compared to her flaming hot skin. Riley pressed the button to turn off the vibrator and Mortimer let out a sigh of relief. They both lay there trying to catch their breath, lost in the wonderful afterglow of the best sex either of them had ever experienced. 

Mortimer was the first to recover a little bit and speak. “It…..was…..a…...tie….” he said in between gulps of air. 

Riley sighs and with some difficulty, she dragged herself along the floor to lay next to Mortimer. Her legs felt like wet noodles and her privates were still screaming along with her ass. 

After pulling her gloves off and peeling her green button up shirt off of her body, Riley dragged the back of her hand across her brow. She tossed the garments away and sighed loudly as the cool linoleum floor aided in extinguishing her heated loins. 

“F-fucking…..hell….” Riley pants against the man’s shoulder. They stayed like that for an unknown amount of time before movement along with speech was possible again. 

Riley reached her hand up and turned Mortimer’s face to look her in the eyes. Then a mischievous smile crossed her scarred and sweaty face. 

“Best two outta three?~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go smoke and think about how I've just single handedly annihilated the sanctity of your eyeballs.


End file.
